Forgotten
by Morfanerina
Summary: Sequel to my fic Insanity. After about seventy years later, One remeets his patient and decides to have some fun that will get all of the shinigamis to be on full alert. Because now, they will meet one of the worst type of demons...
1. Chapter 1

A sixteen year old walked down the street eating some mitarashi dango. Snow like locks framed the scarred, pale face. Golden eyes staring vacantly to nowhere as he was thinking about something.

How many years has it been since he gained control? Times changed so much and yet, he did not. Using his powers, he altered his host's body to seem like a sixteen year old. The innocence resisted little to nothing to his control.

Neah had to admit that times were getting… boring.

With a sigh he finished the delicacy. The sweet flavor staying in his tongue. He mentally smirked. Sweeter than that were the screams of terror and blood of his victims as he sent them to their eternal rest. Most of them didn't put up much of a fight but, oh well. He also loved to hear the screams of fear as an unfortunate person find their remains especially, those he gives 'special treatment'.

At the thought, he started humming a song. He passed an alley , a woman passed next to him, running. His smirk got bigger when he heard that the delightful music of death enveloped the woman. In more ways than one. 'The vampire case eh…' He turned and there he saw a man. A dead man. 'My deaths are more artistic than this though…' a small smirk appeared on his handsome face at the thought.

A scream sounded and many people were attracted by it. He decided to go away since it was getting too crowded. It seemed that there was going to be nothing more interesting than this anyway.

'Maybe I can try that new restaurant…' he muses as he got out of the crowd but, the idea was cut off as a person caught his interest.

He was dressed in black and, even though he suddenly ran away in the same direction as the woman, he saw them. Those unforgettable violet colored eyes… the one his _nephew_ killed before he broke… 'A shinigami? For a suicidal person to be that…. So interesting…'

He discreetly followed him and saw the scene unfold. A boy accused him of being the murderer, the man was confused, there was going to be blood until a bird stopped them and told them they were partners and all that. Pity, he expected more to happen.

The 14th entered a restaurant, following them, and asked his mountain of food. Old habits die hard after all. Eventually he finished his meal (traumatizing those that looked) and got out. It was getting too boring around there though, the banter between those two was kind of amusing.

As he walked another interesting person passed by him. The song of death also circled him. He put a hand in front of his mouth, hiding his amused grin.

Now, now, who would have thought that he would encounter his descendant here?

It was a dark night. The full moon seemed to bleed with the colour red on it. It was the time for demons to hunt but, the Noah, was more interested in the shinigami and his descendant. He was watching everything even though they couldn't sense him. Not even the empath hostage could feel him. Eh, weakling.

Speaking of the boy, he was trapped with a fuda made of women's hair, bleeding as the strings cut deep on his flesh. How lovely.

Muraki seemed to have done something to the child since the boy had, on his eyes, a mixture of hate, confusion and, was that fear? The corner of his lips went slightly up. Such an amusing sight.

Debris fell as someone came from the roof. A shield appeared protecting the kid from the doctor, who, by the way, answered in a very… suggestive way to the newcomer's question. It was his _patient_ with someone that stood as background.

A supernatural fight broke out. Asato Tsuzuki was strong, no doubt about that. Much stronger than a few of those, now dead, _exorcists_. But the golden eyed man had to roll his eyes when he put himself to guard the brat and the woman. Is it only him or he encounters martyrs all the time? 'Well they are the ones more interesting usually…'He felt something stir behind his consciousness but ignored it.

He wasn't surprised when they won over his descendant. The surprise came from burning the whole building, reminding him of a certain red haired brat.

But that power… excitement appeared on his body as the flames got closer to him, even though he didn't register it. His body shook as he tried to control his laughing but soon, it escalated to an insane laugh that everyone could hear. Wonderful, beautiful, captivating, powerful and a monster… that was what he saw when he looked at the shinigami.

The fire touched his olive skin. He stopped laughing but the insane smirk remained. A lullaby was heard.

"An interesting one aren't you. Will you entertain me my patient?"

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM nor YNM. Only the ideia.

So, this is a sequel of the fic Insanity. Somehow, I managed to write this while on a writer's block.

Please review~


	2. Chapter 2

_Flames licked his skin but didn't burn it… yet. Golden eyes looked around him, the inferno of _Touda's_ fire and the columns of smoke, made it difficult to see at a distance. He noticed the two shinigamis but ignored them for now. They weren't the ones he was here for._

_He started walking and almost tripped over a body. He smirked when he saw the stab wound, deadly if not treated soon. _

"_Really" he gave a mock sigh "you still have much to learn Muraki." He glanced at the shinigamis "I have to thank you though. If not for your interference the game could have been noticed before time." His unnatural colored eyes travelled to the doctor's face. He shook his head "I suppose it wouldn't do to let you die now, would it?" He carefully lifted the injured man. _

"_You would be such a great Noah host…" the 14__th__ whispered. _

_The ark's gate opened beside him and he walked to it, stopping to glance at the shinigamis, satisfied when he saw them being covered by a shadow. "We shall see each other soon~" he entered the ark, leaving the inferno behind him, still carrying Muraki's still form._

_-...-...-  
_

Hisoka stared bored at his much older partner. Tsuzuki was having fun saying the name of each desert that was on the desk… which was still a lot. The violet eyed man was ready to eat the delicious sweets (according to him anyway) when Watari's voice broke through the silence "Tsuzuki-san, boy! The chief's calling you!"

Tsuzuki groaned. "You really should have been expecting that." Commented the youngest of the pair as they walked to their chief's office.

When they entered they saw Tatsumi, Watari, the chief and the Gushoshin already sitting.

"So what is it?"

Gushoshin junior received a nod and answered "Well, Tsuzuki-san, Hisoka-san, there have been weird murders… and souls suddenly disappearing from Meifu itself."

The pair stared at the bird as if it grew another head.

"It's true. And murders in which there's only dust from the victim!" the elder said

"Don't tell me…" Tsuzuki already knew where it was heading.

"It's your area." The secretary pointed out.

"Is it a demon?" Hisoka questioned.

Watari sighed "It's probable, boya."

"These are some of the pictures taken…" Gushoshin senior put one of the pictures for all to see.

"This is all that's left from one of the victims." Continued the junior. They could only see clothes, jewelry and ashes.

They looked as more pictures appeared, always the clothes and ashes.

"And souls… disappear… with the body?"

Gushoshin senior shook his head "No, they disappear but not the ones in the victims."

The junior piped up "And every time we tried to speak with the victims souls, they can't answer us because they don't know what happened too."

Tatsumi looked at the pair "The only lead we have is that it has a human form but changes suddenly into something."

"There's not very much to go by…" muttered Hisoka.

"That's why you are going undercover with Tatsumi and Watari to one of the towns more affected by this." The chief looked at each of them, serious "The Gushoshin twins will be in contact with you, giving you all the information they can get. I want you to be on high alert. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and Tatsumi dismissed the meeting, ordering the rest to get ready for a long term mission.

The chief stayed in the room, some of the photographs in front of him. His face was thoughtful but it soon changed to a grim expression. 'It can't be…' he thought. He got up, the photos at hand.

He needed to be certain and for that, some visits would be required.

'It should be impossible.'

-.-

The figure watched the dark street below, humming a song. A smirk danced on his lips, the moonlight reflecting the white hair.

"I wonder if they noticed…" he muttered suddenly, a frown appearing on his face. He observed as a group of young men passed below him, rowdy and slightly drunk. His golden eyes absent mindedly watched their movements as he thought. 'I wonder when are they going to send him here.' He noted how one of the group went to an alley alone, complaining of something. The rest barely heard him, probably from the really high and off key song they were singing ('They should die just from butchering the song' he shook his head).

The 14th got up and followed the lonely one. Soon, he was getting out of the alley, going down the street, smirking when he heard the calls from the others who noticed their friend's disappearance.

He faintly heard a scream and a call for help as he started to hum again.

'The game's ready to start. When will the missing pieces make their appearance? I'm getting bored already.'

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot

Okay... I had half of this chapter already written about... 5 months ago ^^;;... I'll admit it, I kind of forgot this existed (I didn't really meant for the fic to really be forgotten when I named it -.-;) but then I was looking at my reviews paste and saw the ones for this fic. And so, I remembered it and updated it!... with a pretty crappy chapter but I couldn't do much more... (I still don't like the meeting but I re-wrote it lots of times .)

Thanks for reviewing and what else.

Please do review as I need to know if I need to re-write it...


End file.
